


visitation

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [74]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Riding, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader
Series: Commissions [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 21





	visitation

When you have the chance to take time alone with Kyoko, you like to take it. The two of you do not have anything serious going on right now, but whatever you have is still  _ something _ , and it is something that you like quite a bit. Though you do not meet up often for it, when you do, it’s great, and you know that she feels the same way. After all, she would not keep this going if she did not want to, because you know she’s very busy, and has enough going on in her life that she would not keep seeing you just to humor you.

What you have is entirely casual and entirely pleasure-based, an arrangement that exists for mutual satisfaction. The two of you have been fucking casually for a little while now, hooking up whenever you need it and have the chance, whenever it is convenient for the both of you. For the time being, it is nothing more than that, and neither can say if it is ever going to change, but that hardly seems important once you’re alone together, one you’ve gotten down to business, once your clothes are off and the two of you are completely entangled. Once it comes down to that, it is hard to think about anything else, and hard to be anything but perfectly satisfied with the arrangement as it is.

Tonight is no different. She was the one to call you this time, saying only that she would have some free time, and that was all you needed to hear. You did not have anything on the agenda either; you had been hoping to hear from her, if you’re being entirely honest with yourself, and maybe would have ended up trying to get in touch with her before the night was over, if she had not reached out to you first. But she did and now you’re waiting for her, the anticipation growing with each passing minute. She is not late, though, she isn’t the type to show up late, not even for a casual meeting like this, and tonight, she shows up just on time.

Still, it could never be too soon, or at least, that is what you always think as soon as you see her, struck by the fact that she is standing in front of you. The fact that you aren’t on your back, and that she is simply standing in front of you, rather than down on top of you, riding you to her heart’s content, using you to get herself off like she always does, with you serving as the perfect stress release in her busy, sometimes overwhelming, life.

Whenever you see her and whenever you are struck by these thoughts, you can’t help but think that if she were here earlier, you would already be inside of her by now. If she were early, instead of perfectly punctual, then you would already be fucking, instead of letting her in and smiling and making light conversation even though you both know the conversation will not matter in a moment, and perhaps never mattered to begin with. If she were earlier, there would no longer be anymore anticipation, but you also know, in the back of your mind, that it does not matter  _ what _ time she arrives. You will always be left thinking that about how it could have been, if only she were here just a little bit sooner.

Well, none of that matters now, anyway. The conversation does not really last for that long, and soon enough, the two of you have moved on to the more important things. You let Kyoko undress herself, because she knows the ins and outs of her uniform far better than you ever could- though by now, you think you might have stood a chance of figuring it out, if she had only allowed you to from the beginning- and you are quick to remove your own clothes, already hard, and already aching for her.

When she is completely exposed before you, you always take a moment to just take it all in. Her body is perfect, or at least perfectly suited to your tastes, and your eyes linger along the swell of her breasts, the dip of her waist, the curves that her uniform does not exactly hide, but definitely does not show off either. She can only really be appreciated like this, when she is laid completely bare. Even her gloves are off now, because she knows well enough by now that the scars that she has do nothing to detract from her beauty, not in your eyes.

Sometimes, the things you say border a bit on the romantic side, but when you get carried away with your lust, you suppose that it can sound like that. If Kyoko has any issue with it, she certainly does not voice it, and no move is ever made to change anything between the two of you. As things are, the balance that you currently have, things are just fine, and you are both very happy with it.   
Unable to resist her once she has removed her clothes, you make the first move, moving closer so that you can pull her into a kiss. She presses her body to yours as your lips meet, the warmth of her body giving away her desire for you. Kyoko must have wanted this quite a bit, must have been dealing with her own anticipation, but then, you suppose that  _ she _ was the one who called to set up this meeting tonight, so it only makes sense. You will have to make sure not to disappoint her, because you already know that you will not be left disappointed tonight.

You moan into her mouth as she nibbles your lip, moving a hand up and down her back, holding her close to you as you do. Soon enough, however, she has had enough of that, and is ready for more, pulling out of the kiss even as she pushes you back towards your bed. You eagerly lay down, allowing her to climb on top of you, and as Kyoko straddles you, you smile up at her, reaching a hand up to fondle one of her breasts.

As you grope her, she returns your smile, though hers is a bit more controlled, while you are allowing yourself to give in entirely to your excitement. At first, you squeeze her breast in your hand, slowly and gently, before drawing your hand to a close, bringing your fingers forward until you gently pinch her nipple, causing her to gasp out. Her sensitivity has always been easy to take advantage of, an easy trick to get her ready and to leave her so turned on that she will grow impatient, moving forward before you even have the chance to get impatient.

As it is, though, Kyoko teases you just as much as you tease her, and she positions herself on top of you so that she rubs just against the tip of your erection, causing you to falter as you toy with her nipple. It is very hard to keep up a consistent pace with Kyoko doing what she can to torment you, but you know that if you were to thrust up into her before she was ready, then it would not only ruin all the fun of it, but also, if you were to take things too quickly and cause her any discomfort, you would not be able to forgive yourself.

She takes the lead, because that is how you both like it. You absolutely love being beneath her, doing what you can to take care of her and to please her, and letting her do anything and everything that she wants with you. Essentially, Kyoko simply uses you to get off, but that never leaves you dissatisfied. In fact, you would say that you are left all the more satisfied, because that is exactly how you prefer it.

So as you roll your finger over her nipple, trying to watch the way her expression shifts, as her cheeks redden and her lips part with each gasping moan, but it is hard to do much of anything as she toys with you, rubbing against you so that you can feel the damp heat of her arousal, so that you know, with the slightest jerk of your hips, you could bury yourself inside of her. The temptation is maddening, but still you hold out, knowing that she will be the one to decide when she lowers herself onto you, and that it is your task to make sure that you do not give into temptation, and you do not take things too fast, that you do not move too soon.

All you can do is what she allows you to do, gently pinching her nipple between your fingertips, allowing just the right amount of pressure. Kyoko whimpers and moans, and you can tell that this is pushing her closer, increasing her anticipation, until she wants you so badly that she does not have it in her to draw this out or to tease you anymore. You are honestly certain that she will keep teasing you indefinitely, but just as you begin to think that, Kyoko surprises you by suddenly sinking down onto your cock without warning.

One second, she is teasing you with slight rubs, and the next second, you are buried within her warm, tight folds, and it feels so amazing and is so overwhelming that you cry out for her, your hand falling from her breast as you lose all of your senses entirely. For a moment, it is so much that you can’t think at all, closing your eyes and moaning pathetically for you as she rests on top of you, letting you recover for a moment before she moves further, and perhaps giving herself time to grow used to having you inside of her again, before she begins work her hips against yours.

“That’s good, isn’t it?” she asks in a low voice, and that helps snap you out of your blissful haze, at least enough to look up at her and nod. The look on her face is absolutely delicious now, as she gives you a small, almost sultry smile, looking very pleased when you nod.

“P...please,” you manage to gasp out. “Kyoko, I...I need you.”

“You already have me, don’t you?” she teases, but as she does, she slowly rises on your cock, and your breath catches in your throat. “Or, would you prefer it if I said that I have you? Don’t worry...I’ve got you.”

Her words, coupled with her movements, are almost too much for you to handle, and you don’t even realize that you’re holding your breath until she begins to sink back down, and you let it out in a long, pathetic moan. Once she has lowered herself again, she soon falls into a rhythm, rising and falling, bouncing on your lap, until she has created such a rapid pace that you know you will not be able to last much longer.

You are so overwhelmed that you can just barely hold it together, knowing that she is close enough that you have to outlast her. After all, you can’t leave her disappointed, and you bite your lip, forcing yourself to hold back even as each movement of her hips pushes you closer to your limit. Just when you think that you might not be able to hold back, she suddenly freezes on top of you, her breath catching in her throat as she cries out your name.

Feeling the way she tightens around you with her orgasm, there is no hope for you to hold out anymore, and you give in with one weak thrust of your hips, moaning for her in return. The pleasure is so immense that your mind is completely clouded over, and by the time you return to your senses, Kyoko has already climbed off of you, and is laying beside you.

You still haven’t caught your breath, so when she asks you, “Are you glad I came over?” you can only nod in response.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
